


Jailbait

by wrennette



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Canon Typical Swearing, DADT, Hotel Sex, M/M, Marines being Marines, archiving old words, canon typical homophobia, hook ups, oops I just fucked my CO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually Brad is careful. But sometimes, sometimes he's a little reckless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jailbait

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving from LJ. Originally posted 2008.
> 
> Disclaimer: so not mine it isn't even funny. also, no defamation, offense or copyright infringement meant. no profit made.
> 
> Original AN: Result of [these lovely pictures of Stark Sands](http://generation-kill.livejournal.com/13768.html?thread=133832). Also, i've been trying to write this for a while, and i don't like this as the final outcome, but it's as finished as it's going to get.

Brad didn't usually pick up guys. Hell, he didn't even pick up chicks that often. But sometimes, sometimes he felt a bit reckless, like nothing could touch him. He was certain after that it had something to do with the fact that he was meeting his new CO in the morning, some wet behind the ears lieutenant just out of Officer Training. It wouldn't be the first time he's broken in a new officer. He just hoped the poor bastard already knew what he was getting into, wouldn't piss himself at the sight of a roomful of jacked up recon Marines. The idea made him smile softly as he scanned the room. There were a few vaguely familiar faces, maybe guys he had hooked up with once or twice before, maybe other guys from the base, trying to avoid his sight lines. It didn't matter to him. He was here to find a nice piece of tail, and that was it. 

A pretty boy muscled through the crowd, bellied up to the bar next to him. His hair was short, a genuine Marine style haircut, high and tight. He knew how to use his well built body too, slipping between hands and bodies like a fish through water. The pretty boy looked up, eyes catching the light from behind the bar, sparking green. 

"Jack," the pretty boy told the bar tender, holding up his fingers to indicate how much. "Splash of water," and the bar tender nodded, whirling away to pour. Brad sized the pretty boy up. Old enough to know what he wanted, but young enough to look like jailbait. Green eyes swung up, pinned him, and a slow smile eased onto the pretty boy's face. It made him look like an altar boy, or maybe an Eagle Scout. 

"Nate," the pretty boy offered, extending his hand, and Brad coolly drained his beer, then shook. 

"Brad," he said. "You here with anyone?" Nate's smile widened into something more dangerous as he shook his head, and he took a step closer to Brad, pressing their bodies together firmly. When the bartender came back with Nate's whisky, Brad ordered another beer, then led the smaller man to a quieter part of the bar. They talked a little. Sports mostly, nothing that could be traced back to real lives. And then Brad pulled Nate even closer, kissed along his jaw. "You got someplace we can go?" He asked huskily, and Nate nodded hurriedly. Their tabs were already closed, and so they left quickly, Nate giving him the name and room number of a motel up the street. 

When the smaller man let him into the room, Brad couldn't help but notice the Marine Corps standard issue boots lined up next to the door, but he didn't say anything, just leaned in for a wet hot kiss, twining their tongues together. Nate pressed a condom into his hand when they parted, then sat and hurriedly stripped. Brad grinned, pulling off his clothes as well. As soon as they were both naked, Brad was pinning Nate back on the bed, kissing him hard, grinding his hips down eagerly, because he hadn't had this in so long, and Nate was all sorts of pretty, toned and smooth and already hard. 

Nate even moaned pretty, perfect lips forming a little 'o' as he rode back onto Brad's slicked fingers. Neither of them spoke much, Nate nodding each time he felt ready for another finger. When Brad had him open to three fingers, Nate nodded again, and Brad rolled the rubber down over his straining dick, getting himself lubed up. Nate gave a low whimper as he was breached, and like everything else about him, it was almost unbearably pretty. Brad hitched the smaller man's hips against his, then plowed into him, fucking hard and fast, violent. Nate took it though. After a little bit, he breathily asked for more, and Brad leaned in to worry at sweat slicked skin with his teeth. 

Neither of them lasted long. When he felt his own orgasm condensing in the pit of his gut, Brad reached down, roughly stroked the smaller man off. Nate groaned deeply, bared his neck invitingly, then shot between them, cum splattering across both their chests. Brad leaned down, licked and nibbled a bit at Nate's neck, but was careful not to raise any marks. Then he snapped his hips forward a few more times before burying himself to the hilt in Nate's tight ass and coming. He held himself off the bed on his arms, panting softly, sweat tickling down his spine. Nate looked up at him in the half light, eyes soft and green with satisfaction, a slight smile curling the corners of his mouth up. 

Brad leaned in once, kissed the man deeply, then pulled away. Nate didn't try to stop him, just lay there watching him evenly as he dressed. Neither spoke again, but when Brad looked back one last time at the door, Nate was still watching him, pale eyes inscrutable in the half light. His itch had been scratched though, and so he went back to base, showered to wash away the smell of stale beer and cologne and sex, then rolled into his bunk and slept until reveille. He was up at the first horn, pulling on full gear to go running with some of the other guys. They did their usual workouts, showered down and reported to formation, because it was time to meet the new CO. 

The man was small. Not small enough to lose, but definitely smaller than Brad. And then he took off his kevlar, and Brad's stomach dropped out. He kept his eyes schooled blank, but he knew that face. It was Nate. It was the pretty boy from the bar, the one who had spread his legs so easy, whimpered around his cock and kissed him like no one else ever had. 

"Well fuck me," he murmured under his breath when they broke formation, hurriedly going to find Fruity Rudy and Pappy, see what they thought, avoiding the pretty green eyed lieutenant as long as possible. 

"That is one hell of a pussy looking L-T," Ray chirped softly, falling in next to him, and he shot the smaller man a glare, wanting to avoid that topic. Ray didn't seem to understand. "Face like a little girl," the corporal continued. "Fuck, I'd hit it if he were a chick." Brad strengthened his glare, and Ray grinned, clapping him on the shoulder. "Just think how much better our combat jacks will get," Ray offered, then went off to bother someone else. Pappy nodded in greeting, as did Rudy, both of them going over their shooting log. 

"You two should just fucking get married already," Brad said lightly, and Rudy grinned broadly, grabbing Pappy and miming fucking the sniper in the ass. 

"You think wanna tap this the rest of my life?" Rudy asked, Pappy shaking his head with a good natured smile.

They shot the shit a while longer, going over the work that still needed to be done on their HM-V's. Pappy nudged him in the side as the Gunny approached, the new Lt. hanging a step behind like a shy girl at a junior high dance. 

"Sergeants," the Gunny said with a little nod of greeting, and they all straightened slightly. 

"Gunnery Sergeant," they all said, in near perfect unison, and Gunny Wynn grinned, then half turned to the young officer. 

"These three are about the best sergeants you could ask for," he said, pride making his voice gruff. "Pappy and Fruity Rudy are a sniper team, Rudy spots for Pappy. Iceman's just a stone cold motherfucker," the Gunny said by way of introduction. 

Iceman nodded at the praise, the corners of his lips twitching slightly, but then he closed his face, because Nate was looking up at him. _Fick_ , he told himself. _His name is Lt. Fick_. Not that knowing that helped, because all he could see when he met Fick's eyes was that perfect pink mouth slightly opened, lips kissed wet and full. He could see the recognition in Fick's eyes, and he held himself together the best he was able, because it wouldn't take much for Fick to ruin him. Not much at all. But Fick's eyes softened slightly, tongue flicking over his lips, and Brad had a hard time not getting wood, because fuck did he want those pretty lips wrapped around his dick. 

"My pleasure," Fick said, and Brad had the feeling he was being fucked with, but he couldn't read Fick at all, couldn't tell if that was truth or sarcasm or both. 

"Likewise Sir," Rudy said, and Brad just nodded to second it, not trusting himself to say anything coherent when all he could think about was how hot and willing Nate had been under him. _Fick_ , he reminded himself again.


End file.
